All the Pretty Voices
by Bliss123
Summary: There are plenty of crazy people in the world. Kinley Flock is not one of them. Others think so. But she knows the truth. The voice in her head is real, a real inhumanly tall alien being. But no one believes her. Except maybe Will Lennox. What could possibly happen when this mysterious and quiet girl is taken in and introduced to Autobots she's only ever heard about? Jazz/OC/Prowl


**Author's Note: **Well, I'm back after about a month and a half of absence. I've finally settled into my new apartment and am finding a good schedule for writing while balance work and my non-existent social life. So I bring you a new story! And for those of you who read my other story Mending Hearts, fear not! It has not been abandoned, I just hit a rough spot and will push through with the next chapter.

So please enjoy All The Pretty Voices.

Reviews!

Chapter 1: Lost Cause

How she wished she could slit his throat. The red. It would be beautiful. Staining his face, paled with fear. Maybe he would make a gurgling sound, choking on his own blood. The light in his eyes, fading. Slowly. As she watched, she would stare blankly, but inside elation would blossom.

A small smile slithered on her lips.

"Kinley, would you like to share something?" The grin slipped from her face faster than it had appeared. Her dark blue eyes leisurely turned back to the man sitting on the other side of the room. His face was animated, clearly pleased that he had evoked some kind of response from her. He was probably reveling in his success where so many before had failed.

Although, had he known her reason for smirking she doubted he would have been so lively.

Kinley twisted her head back to gaze out the window. His voice became a murmur on the edge of her mind once again. The nameless man no longer amused her.

Well, he did not amuse the dark one. She did not know his name. Only called him the _dark one _since he was the one who brought all those violent, gruesome thoughts into her consciousness. After so long with him in her head, she'd grown used to the gory and cruel images.

At least he no longer took over and acted on those vicious desires.

"Well, Kinley, you've done very well today. You've made more progress today than ever before. Good work. I'll see you on Monday." The short, balding British man smiled at her as she was escorted out of his office and down the mind-numbing white halls. A few other patients with blank faces stumbled passed her. She gave them no thought. Or the tall black man holding her elbow so loosely she could have turned quickly enough to slice his neck with the pen hidden in her waistband.

But that thought was quickly dismissed.

Kinley Paige Flock looked very much like a normal seventeen-year-old girl. Her face had a few scars from her early adolescent years with acne. Hair was washed, but not quite clean. Finger nails, short, not from nervous habits, but boredom.

But with multi personality disorder she was far from normal.

Walking into her room, Kinley looked over at her desk where a card waited to be opened. She knew without any stretch of the imagination it was from her parents and her three younger siblings, two of who she still hadn't meet. It was the same as always: "Happy Birthday, Kinny. We love you and hope you get better soon. Love, The Family."

Yup, because she wasn't part of the family, just that estranged sister who lived across the country in a mental institution…and why the hell Kinny? _Kinny, _really?

-Well, least it's somethin' different, righ'?-

The blond girl snorted at the voice in her head. She sat down on the window seal as she spent a majority of her time. The bars didn't faze her; she was too busy talking to the being in her mind.

Kinley possessed not just one, but two uninvited guests in her awareness. At least the one who actually spoke with her and valued her opinion was friendly.

_'I guess so. I don't really see why they try to pretend that I exist in their world anymore. It's been five years.' _

The voice hummed in understanding.

A pair walked out of the building on the ground below her. The older woman hugged a pale and thin man, a few years older than Kinley. Marcus. He was a nervous little fella with severe OCD, paranoia, and social anxiety. He'd been there for seven months.

Another one was leaving purgatory.

-Ya have any trouble with sunshine?- Snorting, she looked down at her nails. Picked at them then glanced at the white, jagged scars on her wrists. The long green sleeves of her sweater had fallen down, exposing her arms and the evidence of her "instability". Not that they bothered her. It just got really freaking cold in this zombie land.

_'You talk to him more than I do. Why don't you tell me?' _Again, the voice agreed, but she could tell he was frustrated.

-Ah kno'. 'e's just real quie'. Ya kno'? Makes meh nervous.- Yeah, he was irritated; his accent got real strong when the dark one was messing around in a dim corner of her mind. He was usually up too no good. That was when all the bad stuff happened.

_'Sorry, I can't do much for you. I've only had him for five years, you've been with him for thousands. You've got no one to blame but yourself.' _The voice chuckled a little at her subtle teasing, but once again was in agreement.

-True tha'. He's a major bitch back then. Lost a lot da friends back then after he wen' after 'em. Thought Ah was rid of 'im when I came to ya. No luck.- Kinley grinned in return at his returned joke.

Despite what she had been told hundreds of times, for the past five years since she'd come to this place, the voice and the dark one were real. They had existed separately prior to entering her mind. At least the voice had. The dark one was _his _alternate personality that just so happened to tag along for the ride into her subconscious.

Yup, one thing Kinley Flock knew was that Jazz and his little mischief acquaintance were very much real. Or they had been five years ago in the battle of Mission City.


End file.
